NaruNaruto
by Seamisai
Summary: Nunca nos hubieramos imaginado que Naruto tendría una hermana, y menos que tendría una personalidad que encaja muy bien con la bestia que el chico lleva en su interior.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, quiero comenzar esta historia aclarando que la historia no es totalmente mía. Sí, yo la escribí, pero muchas de las ideas presentes aquí son de mi primo, mejor conocido por aquí como Kiuto (antiguamente Sai666). Bueno, la verdad él no es muy conocido (porque solo tienen un fic de Bleach), pero lo que quiero decir es que esta es una obra en cooperación con él. La idea surgió después de ver una imagen de Naruto en la que no parecía ser él, se veía demasiado femenino, así que mi primo empezó a decir que aquel no era Naruto, y entonces yo dije que seguramente era su hermana. Así fue como nació la idea de Naru._

_Ya sé que la historia es una... bueno, ustedes sabrán mejor que yo. Pero bueno, es una comedia, y espero les guste._

_Y ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, creo que ni siquiera Naru, porque como se darán cuenta es igual a Naruto y creo que su forma de ser es una idea retomada ya mil veces._

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 1

_**Naru**_

Sasuke y Sakura estaban esperando "impacientemente" (quiero que eso quede claro) fuera de los dormitorios.

-Oye -le dijo Sakura a Sasuke-, me estoy preocupando. Es normal que Kakashi llegue tarde, pero Naruto…

-Seguramente se quedó dormido -dijo Sasuke sin mostrar el menor interés en Naruto.

-Sí -respondió la chica no muy convencida-, tal vez tengas razón.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Sakura-iner. "¡Sabes muy bien que Naruto no llegaría tarde cuando hay una misión que cumplir!".

Ambos siguieron esperando durante un muy buen rato, hasta que…

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Sakura mientras Sasuke buscaba el origen de aquel ruido.

Aquel sonido era un verdadero caos. Se oían objetos que caían, otros que rodaban por el suelo, algunos más chocando en las paredes. De pronto, de una de las ventanas de los dormitorios comenzó a salir mucho humo. Sasuke y Sakura supieron en ese instante que el ruido salía de ahí, pero eso no era todo…

-¡El cuarto de Naruto! -exclamó asustada Sakura.

En ese momento, la ventana quedó cerrada. Sakura y Sasuke se echaron a correr hacia dentro del edificio.

"¡Vamos! ¡Corre, corre, CORRE!" animaba Sakura-iner.

Después de un angustioso minuto (para Sakura, claro está; ya que aunque Sasuke también había corrido no creía que fuera nada preocupante. "Otra tontería de Naruto", fue lo que pensó) llegaron al pasillo en el que se encontraba el cuarto de Naruto. Naruto se encontraba de pie frente a su puerta, con una expresión extraña en la cara, como si se preguntara que estaba pasando dentro de su cuarto pero sin preocuparse.

-NARUTO -gritó Sakura mientras corría hacia él-. ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

Naruto volteó a ver hacia donde provenía la voz. Sin embargo, no se fijó en Sakura, sino en Sasuke, quien se había puesto a caminar una vez que había visto que Naruto estaba frente a su cuarto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -volvió a repetir la chica Haruno una vez que llegó junto a él.

Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó, siguió viendo a Sasuke con una expresión embelesada en la cara.

-Naruto… -llamó Sakura con voz débil.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste? -preguntó Sasuke al llegar junto a los otros dos.

-No lo sé -respondió Sakura-. No ha abierto la boca.

Sasuke miró atentamente a Naruto, mientras sentía una sensación extraña dentro de sí. Definitivamente le empezaba a molestar la forma en que lo miraba el rubio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó el Uchiha deseando quitarse su mirada de encima.

No hubo contestación a esa pregunta. Hubo otro momento de silencio, hasta que…

-Me llamo Naru -dijo el rubio con voz soñadora-. ¿Y tú?

"Bueno, parece ser que lo que haya pasado dentro de su cuarto le afectó gravemente el cerebro" pensó Sasuke.

-¿Naru? -inquirió extrañada la pelirrosa-. ¡Definitivamente no te encuentras bien! Tú eres Naruto y él es Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡No te pregunté a ti, _Kitsune_! -dijo Naruto fulminándola con la mirada.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta después de eso. No le cabía en la cabeza que Naruto la insultara de esa forma.

-Entonces te llamas Sasuke -dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar a Sasuke de esa forma melosa-. ¡Es un bonito nombre! Creo que te queda muy bien.

En ese momento, sin previo aviso, Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke. Lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeándole completamente. Auque lo normal hubiera sido que el Uchiha se quitara de inmediato al Uzumaki, hubo algo en su interior que se lo impidió. Era un lío sentimental, en el que se combinaban su orgullo con una serie de sentimientos que lo habían hecho sentir bien desde el mismo momento en que Naruto lo había tocado.

Sakura estaba más que impresionada. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que nunca hubiera pensado que el rubio fuera capaz de abrazar a otro hombre de esa manera (no era un abrazo de fraternidad ni compañerismo), y por otro lado estaba el hecho de que el moreno no se lo quitaba de encima.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente fue demasiado para que Sakura siguiera quieta.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE DEPRAVADO?" gritó Sakura-iner.

Lo que había originado aquella reacción era el hecho de que las manos del Uzumaki habían ido descendiendo hasta llegar al trasero de Sasuke, y ahora le estaban dando un lindo masaje.

-Tienes un bonito trasero -le dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

Decir que Sasuke se puso rojo es poco. Adquirió un tono de rojo que ninguno de los presentes hubiera pensado que existía. Y como si aquello fuera poco, ahora Naruto acercaba su boca lentamente a la del Uchiha.

-¡NA-RU-TO! -gritó Sakura mientras levantaba el puño y lo dirigía hacia él.

El rubio estaba a milímetros de la boca del Uchiha cuando reaccionó con una velocidad asombrosa, esquivando el golpe de Sakura.

Sakura rompió la pared. Naruto se había apartado en el momento justo del moreno. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento alertó al Uchiha.

-¡Tú no eres Naruto! -exclamó en voz baja Sasuke.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -respondió el que hasta aquel momento todos pensaban que era Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Entonces quién eres? -le preguntó Sasuke.

-Ya te lo dije, soy Naru, la hermana gemela de Naruto.


	2. 2Avisen al Hokage

_Hola. Perdón por el retraso, pero la verdad no me había sentido inspirado para esta historia (a parte del virus de mi computadora). Pero bueno, aquí estamos de regreso. Espero este capítulo les guste_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Avisen al Hokage**_

-¿La hermana gemela de Naruto? -preguntó incrédula la Haruno-. Pero eso es imposible.

-Bueno, en realidad somos cuates -aceptó la recién llegada.

-¿Y cómo es que Naruto jamás nos ha hablado de ti? -preguntó Sakura con desconfianza.

-¿No les ha hablado de mí? -inquirió sorprendida Naru.

-No -le contestó secamente la pelirrosa.

-Tal vez porque sabe de sobra que soy más linda, inteligente y hábil que él -dijo la rubia.

Sasuke estaba en silencio. Ahora que prestaba atención a Naru se sorprendía de haber creído que era Naruto. La cara de Naru era más redondeada, traía el cabello un poco más largo, y sus ojos eran más expresivos y brillantes; ya aunque usaba el mismo traje que Naruto (el cual hacía que se viera plana), en el momento en que lo había abrazado había sentido dos protuberancias en su pecho.

-Supongamos que lo que nos dices es cierto -dijo Sakura-. ¿Por qué has venido a la villa de la hoja?

-Naruto me invitó. ¡Mira! -le respondió Naru tendiéndole una hoja.

Sasuke salió un poco de su letargo para ver la hoja que Naru le había dado a Sasuke. Era una carta y decía:

_Kerida Naru:_

_¿Komo as eztado? Espero ke vien. No quiero extenderme demaziado, y pienso ke ceria mejor ke noz bieramos en persona, aci ke por ke no bienes a la billa de la oja y ablamos._

_Atte._

_Naruto._

_P. S. Por fabor, ben directamente a mi cuarto, no te handes paseando por la haldea, por ke ya ce de lo ke erez capas._

-Es la letra de Naruto -dijo el Uchiha

-Y las faltas de ortografía de Naruto -dijo con un poco de pesadumbre la Haruno-. De acuerdo, nos has convencido. Pero ¿dónde está Naruto?

-Ni idea -contestó Naru-. Si estuviera en su cuarto ya habría salido.

-Tienes razón -dijo Sakura-. Bueno, ¿quieres acompañarnos para esperarlo?

-¡No gracias! -respondió de inmediato la rubia-. Creo que daré una vuelta por ahí, a ver si lo veo. ¡Chaíto!

Naru se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Una vez que se hubo alejado Sasuke habló:

-¿No Naruto quería que no paseara?

-De seguro exageraba -respondió la pelirrosa.

-¡Tal vez! -contestó Sasuke mientras miraba por donde se había ido la chica.

-Bueno, lo mejor será seguir esperando a Naruto y a Kakashi-sensei -dijo la Haruno.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar, sin percatarse de que en el cuarto de Naruto empezaba a haber movimiento.

* * *

Naruto recobró el conocimiento mientras un humo proveniente del horno se acumulaba en la habitación. Naruto se apresuró a apagar lo que había en el horno y encima de la estufa (Era ramen, y es curioso que se incendiara. Supongo que solo Naruto podía conseguirlo).

Una vez controlado el incendio, Naruto se acercó a la puerta para salir de ahí. Cuando logró asir el pomo de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada. En ese momento recordó todo: cómo él había cerrado la puerta la noche anterior, cómo se había despertado a preparar el desayuno y se había encontrado con unos insectos que se estaban llevando sus llaves, como los insectos habían escapado por la ventana, cómo se le había caído la lámpara sobre la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, piensa! -se dijo a sí mismo Naruto.

Era una suerte que la ventilación estuviera llevándose el humo, ya que de esa manera podía respirar y pensar con más tranquilidad. O lo hubiera hecho sino hubiera sido por una vocecilla dentro de sí…

"Cinco elefantes se columpiaban…" cantaba la vocecilla.

"¿Quieres callarte Kiuby?" preguntó Naruto mentalmente.

"¡Oye!" respondió el Kiuby. "¡Necesito entretenerme! Ahora, ¿cuántos elefantes llevaba?" El kiuby hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar." ¡Demonios! Perdí la cuenta.

"¿Cómo que perdiste la cuenta?" preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

"¿Pues qué quieres?" contestó el zorro indignado. "Soy un demonio maligno, no un matemático. Bueno, empecemos otra vez. Un elefante…

Naruto cerró su mente a la voz del Kiuby. Era algo que solía hacer para no oír las tonterías del zorro. Aunque de vez en cuando decía algo interesante, o era Naruto el que tenía que pedirle un favor.

-¿Alguien me escucha? -preguntó Naruto golpeando la puerta.

Era inútil. La persona más cercana estaba bastante lejos, y la persona más cercana era…

* * *

Naru iba paseando tranquilamente, a punto de salir de los dormitorios. A pesar de que se había asomado en algunos cuartos, no se había encontrado a nadie.

-¡Esto es aburrido! -exclamó la rubia-. ¿Qué acaso Sasuke y Naruto son los únicos hombres en este edificio?

Apenas acabó de decir esto, un chico apareció por una puerta. En cuanto la chica lo vio, pensó que nunca había visto a ningún chico más guapo. Inmediatamente se acercó a él.

-¿Nos conocemos? -le preguntó al chico en cuanto llegó junto a él.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? -fue la respuesta de Shikamaru.

-Creo que me he enamorado -contestó la chica.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto? -preguntó asustado el chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó la rubia con voz soñadora.

-Me estás empezando a asustar Naruto -dijo Shikamaru cada vez más nervioso.

-En realidad soy Naru, pero ¿cómo te llamas tú? -le preguntó la rubia.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Shikamaru estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía usar una de sus frases.

-No me lo quieres decir, ¿eh? Bueno, entonces lo averiguaré yo -dijo la chica.

Lo siguiente que el chico sintió fue una mano sobre su trasero.

-Mmm… No está tan mal, pero lo que yo busco es esto.

Naru había sacado una de las identificaciones de Shikamaru. La miró con atención antes de decir:

-Así que te llamas Shikamaru. Es un lindo nombre, aunque no saliste bien en esta foto. No tomaron tu mejor ángulo -comentó la chica.

El chico reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡Devuélveme eso! -le espetó arrebatándole la credencial-. Y aléjate de mí.

-¿Me estás rechazando? -preguntó Naru un poco dolida.

-¡Por supuesto que te estoy rechazando, _baka_! -exclamó el chico.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de esto -dijo la chica irguiéndose completamente-. Nadie rechaza a Naru Uzumaki sin arrepentirse.

Y dicho aquello se fue.

-¡Qué problemático! -dijo el chico en voz baja.

-¡Eh, Shikamaru! ¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Choji, quien acababa de llegar.

-Algo grave -fue la respuesta del otro chico.

-¡Ah! -exclamó despreocupado el Akimichi-. ¿Quién estaba contigo?

-Naruto -respondió Shikamaru.

-¿Naruto? -repitió sorprendido Choji-. Hubiera jurado que se trataba de una chica.

-¡No me sorprende! -contestó el otro en voz baja.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Choji.

-A que es hora de avisar a la Hokage.

* * *

La Hokage se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio tranquilamente, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Algo grave -dijo Shikamaru. Estaba tan exaltado por lo que acababa de pasar que no se parecía en nada a él mismo.

-¿Qué quieren decir? -les preguntó Tsunade-sama.

-Yo también quiero saberlo -dijo Choji.

-Naruto se volvió… -comenzó Shikamaru, pero un sonido ahogó el resto de la frase.

Los chicos se quedaron callados y alertas.

-Lo siento chicos -se disculpó la rubia cincuentona-, es la alarma de mi auto. -Sacó un llavero y apagó la alarma-. Ahora sí, díganme.

-Le estoy diciendo que Naruto se volvió… -comenzó de nuevo el chico, pero de nueva cuenta un sonido apago su voz, un sonido muy parecido al que provoca un barco (ya saben el tuuuuuu-ruuuuuu). Aquello provocó que el silencio volviera a reinar en el despacho.

-Un barco en la hoja -dijo pensativa la Sannin-. ¡Qué extraño! Bueno, ahora sí. ¿Qué me decían?

-Que Naruto se volvió…


	3. Café, donas y frijoles

_Hola a todos. ¿Cómo han estado? ESpero que extrañando a la linda y maravillosa Naru. Sí, ya sé que con esta historia me estoy tardando demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si, también sé que los capítulos son muy cortitos, pero no puedo hacer más. De todas formas espero que si no los asuste ya con esta introducción y decidan no leer más esta historia, la disfruten_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Café, donas y frijoles**_

Naru iba caminando con la cabeza en alto, la barbilla levantada, cuando de repente cayó al suelo dándose en toda la…

T I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I (Alarma de auto).

-¡MALDITO AUTO! -se oyó la voz de Tsunade-. ¡MALDITA ALARMA, APÁGATE!

-¡Auch! ¿Qué me pasó? -preguntó la rubia levantándose del suelo.

La chica miró a sus pies y descubrió la causa del tropiezo. A sus pies se encontraba un perro de color hueso. Al parecer el perro también se había llevado un buen…

T I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I (La misma alarma de auto).

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE APAGARAS! -se volvió a oír la voz de la Hokage.

-¡Eh, Naruto! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Akamaru? -dijo otra voz.

Naru volvió la cabeza hacia donde venía la voz al darse cuenta de que ésta era de chico.

El chico tomó a Akamaru entre sus brazos y lo levantó. Era Kiba.

-Te pregunté que qué le hiciste.

-¡Ay! Me tropecé con él -dijo la chica con voz soñadora-. ¡Soy tan idiota!

-¿Apenas te das cuenta de lo que eres? -le inquirió divertido el chico, creyendo que estaba hablando con Naruto.

-Sí, pero idiota por amor -dijo la rubia acercándose al chico.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Kiba empezando a asustarse.

Naru se acercó a él hasta que su boca quedó junto a la oreja de Kiba.

-¿Alguna vez te habían dicho que esa marcas que tienes en la cara son muy sexys?

-Ah… Na…ru…to -dijo el chico tartamudeando.

-En realidad soy Naru, pero si tú quieres decirme así -le dijo la chica con voz seductora.

-Naru…to, hueles muy bien -le comentó el chico sin darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-¿En serio? -preguntó la chica mientras desabrochaba lentamente su chamarra.

-Guau, guau, guau -ladró el perro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Akamaru? -preguntó Kiba sorprendido-. ¿Qué él no es Naruto?

-No, soy Naru, la…

Un sonido extraño retumbó en el aire, ahogando las siguientes palabras de la chica. Al momento siguiente Kiba cayó al suelo.

-¡Demonios! -exclamó la rubia mientras se agarraba el estómago-. No debí de haber comido frijoles. ¡Eh amigo! -le habló a Kiba-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en blanco. Naru se puso en cuclillas para poderlo ver mejor.

-Parece que se desmayó -concluyó la rubia-. Pero ¿qué clase de tipo es éste? ¡No fue para tanto!

-Kiba tiene un olfato muy sensible -dijo una voz.

La chica levantó la vista rápidamente y se encontró con un tipo muy raro.

-¿Y tú eres…? -le preguntó la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Todavía no te aprendes mi nombre? -le preguntó el chico con un tono de voz normal-. Soy Aburame Shino.

-¡Ah! -exclamó la rubia sin saber que más decir-. ¿Y de dónde saliste?

-He estado todo el tiempo aquí -le respondió el chico.

-¡Ah, vaya! -exclamó la chica mientras dirigía la vista al suelo. Por extraño que pareciera, Shino no le había parecido sexy, o no al menos hasta que…

-¡AH, UNA ARAÑA! -gritó Naru mientras saltaba hacia Shino.

Shino tomó hábilmente a la rubia entre sus dos brazos.

-¡Me salvaste! -exclamó Naru con aquella voz soñadora mientras miraba al chico directamente a sus ojos (o al menos a los lentes).

-No es para tanto -respondió Shino mientras un ligero rubor se extendía por su rostro-. ¡Era solo una araña!

-Pero me salvaste -dijo la chica; y luego, mientras le acariciaba el pecho: -¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a un lugar más íntimo?

-Naruto, no sabía que te gustaran estas cosas -dijo el chico.

-Me encantan. Pero dime Naru -dijo la chica mientras tomaba el cierre de la chamarra de Shino.

-Bueno, ya que tú lo pides -dijo el chico.

Shino comenzó a caminar con Naru entre sus brazos, ambos muy emocionados.

* * *

-Entonces Naruto es…

TUUUUUUU-RUUUUUUUUU (De nueva cuenta el sonido de un barco se escuchó, interrumpiendo la voz de la Hokage).

-¡Otra vez ese barco! -dijo Tsunade mientras cruzaba las manos y recargaba su barbilla en ellas-. ¡Esto es más que extraño!

-Pero -dijo Shikamaru-, ¿qué hacemos con Naruto?

-Esto es grave -dijo la Sannin-, así que sólo nos queda una opción: Llamen al Hokage.

Shikamaru y Choji se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿En verdad la Hokage era tan… "lista"?

-Eh… usted es la Hokage -dijo Choji con voz insegura.

-¡Qué idiota! -dijo el otro chico en voz baja.

-¿En serio? -dijo Tsunade sorprendida-. ¡Guau, qué rápido llegue! Ahora, tráiganme un café expreso y unas donas.

-¿Para combatir a Naruto? -inquirió Shikamaru mientras Choji se relamía los labios.

-No, tengo hambre, no he desayunado -contestó la Hokage tranquilamente.


	4. Vivo o muerto

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Vivo o muerto**_

Shino apareció apresuradamente por el pasillo mientras se subía los pantalones.

-¡Eh! No me puedes dejar a medias -le gritó Naru corriendo tras de él mientras se ponía la chamarra.

-No, yo no le tiro a eso -gritó Shino corriendo cada vez más rápido.

Shino dio vuelta a la derecha para huir por otro pasillo, y esquivó por muy poco a Lee. Pero Naru no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡Auch! -exclamó la chica cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun? -preguntó el cejudo.

-¿Eh? -inquirió Naru mientras observaba a su interlocutor de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose un momento en… ya saben dónde. En cuanto llegó a sus ojos, se perdió totalmente en ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -volvió a preguntar el chico mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡De maravilla! -dijo la rubia con aquella voz soñadora mientras tomaba la mano de Lee para levantarse.

-¡Qué bien! -dijo Lee con un poco de precaución, ya que Naru no le había soltado la mano.

La rubia se acercó poco a poco a la cara del chico, originando que éste se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-¡Eh… Naruto! ¿Me podrías devolver mi mano?

-¡Ay, pero si se siente tan bien! -dijo la chica con voz coqueta-. Además ¿alguien te ha dicho que te ves muy sexy con ese traje?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lee sorprendido, dando un paso hacia atrás, logrando que Naru le soltara la mano finalmente.

-Y esas cejas -dijo la rubia mientras pasaba la mano por ellas- no hacen más que aumentar tu sex-appeal.

Lee se quedó totalmente petrificado por unos momentos.

"Gai-sensei" pensó el chico, "esto es un caso de emergencia, espero me comprenda".

El cejudo dirigió sus manos hacia sus piernas y retiró los pesos que pendían de ellas.

-Porque te quites unos pesos de encima no lograrás huir de…

Lee salió corriendo, mientras los pesos caían al suelo sorprendiendo a Naru.

-…mí.

La chica vio como el cejudo se alejaba rápidamente mientras ella se quedaba muy sorprendida.

-¡Ahora me gustas más! -exclamó saliendo de su trance y empezando a correr.

* * *

-Oye Choji -dijo Shikamaru-. Mira esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? -preguntó Choji mientras se comía una dona que le había invitado la Hokage.

-Es una receta médica -contestó el chico Nara.

-¿Y? -inquirió Choji con la boca llena.

-Que aquí dice que la Hokage no puede consumir cafeína -respondió Shikamaru.

-No -confirmó tranquilamente la Hokage-. Me provoca alucinaciones.

Y dicho esto se bebió una porción considerable de su café. Por un momento parecía que no sucedería nada, sin embargo…

-¡Orochimaru! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Has regresado de la muerte! -exclamó Tsunade-sama.

* * *

_Detrás de cámaras_.

-¡Oh no! Me equivoque y he dado adelantos del fic. Por esto puedo perder mi empleo.

-Ya lo creo.

-¡Tercer Hokage a escena!

-No, esperen. Denme otra oportunidad. Prometo hacerlo mejor. ¡Prometo no volver a equivocarme!

-De acuerdo. Entonces continuemos.

-¡Espera! Jiraiya ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y con ese vestido?

-¡Eh, nada! Solo paseaba.

-Entonces sal de escena.

-¡Eh…! De acuerdo. Pero antes, ¿me veo gordo con este vestido?

-Sí.

-Pero no es el vestido, es la edad, que no perdona.

-Con que piensan eso, ¿eh? Entonces me iré a otro lugar donde valoren mi talento y mi cuerpo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

_**¡BAM!**_

-Muy bien. Saquen el cuerpo y continuemos con la escena por favor.

* * *

-Aquí dice que la Hokage no puede consumir cafeína -dijo el chico Nara.

-No -respondió tranquilamente Tsunade-. Me provoca alucinaciones.

Y dicho esto se bebió una porción considerable de su café.

-¡Orochimaru! .exclamó emocionada la Sannin-. ¿Cómo estás? Regresaste de… de… del… del exilio.

-¡Esto me está dando miedo! -dijo Choji-. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-Hay un ligero problema -dijo Shikamaru con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Choji mientras temblaba.

-Ese -respondió Shikamaru señalando hacia la puerta, la única salida del despacho de la Hokage.

Sí, ahí se encontraba el problema. En medio de su alucinación la Sannin había confundido a la puerta con Orochimaru, y ahora sostenía alegremente el pomo de la puerta, al que había tomado por la mano del villano.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? -inquirió preocupado el chico Akimichi.

-Me da igual salir o no salir -dijo Shikamaru-. Lo que yo quiero es que haga algo con Naruto. ¡Eh, vieja! ¿Qué va a pasar con Naruto?

-¡Oh, claro! -dijo Tsunade volviendo en sí-. Llamen a los Anbu.

-Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos -dijo Choji mientras tomaba otra dona.

-No, esperen -dijo Tsunade-. Tendrán que esperar para testificar en cuanto lleguen los Anbu.

-¡Qué pesadez! -exclamó Shikamaru-. ¿Y cuánto tardarán?

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -exclamó una voz.

Los tres voltearon a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y se encontraron con que un escuadrón de Anbu habían llegado silenciosamente al lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita Hokage-sama? -preguntó el líder.

-Necesito que me traigan a Uzumaki Naruto -ordenó la Sannin-. Vivo o muerto.

-Vivo le costará más -dijo el líder Anbu extendiéndole una nota.

Tsunade tomó la nota y la revisó.

-Déjenme ver.

La Hokage tomó su monedero, lo abrió y comenzó a contar el dinero que traía dentro.

-¡Demonios!

A la Hokage se le contorsionó la cara, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-¡Traedlo muerto! -ordenó cerrando de golpe su monedero.

* * *

_¡Ay! ¿Quién diría que a Naru le gustaría el cejudo? Y mira nomás, ya metió en bastantes problemas a su pobre hermanito. Naruto no saldrá fácilmente de esta._


	5. En busca del cejudo

_Hace siglos que no actualizaba por aquí, ¿cierto? Bueno, entonces no los haré esperar más._

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**En busca del cejudo**_

-¿Dónde estará?

Naru se hallaba buscando al cejudo. Ese chico le había gustado bastante, y aunque había salido corriendo, estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde se metió? -canturreó la chica asomándose a un armario de limpieza.

De repente, al final del pasillo apareció una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos chongos.

-¡Eh, amiga! -la llamó Naru-. ¿No habrás visto pasar a un chico con unas cejotas, cabello de tazón y un traje verde muy sexy?

-Eh… ¿Te refieres a Lee? -preguntó Ten-Ten con desconfianza.

"La verdad es que ni siquiera sé como se llama" pensó la rubia contorsionando un poco la cara.

-Sí, es él -confirmó la chica con una falsa sonrisa.

-Pues no lo he visto -dijo la castaña mirando a Naru de forma evaluadora-. Pero, ¿para qué lo buscas Naruto?

-En realidad soy…

En ese momento llegó un chico de cabello castaño largo, amarrado en una coleta; con ojos blancos y el brazo y la pierna derecha vendados.

-…Naru -dijo la rubia empezando a mirar a Neji de aquella forma tan rara.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Neji.

-No sé -respondió Ten-Ten-. No sé que le pasa a éste. Llegó preguntando por Lee, refiriéndose a él como un chico de traje verde muy sexy.

Neji miró a Naru de forma escrutadora. No cayó en la cuenta de que no era Naruto. Lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era demostrar que él era mejor que el chico zorro.

Naru cayó en la cuenta de esto, y tuvo una idea.

-¡Luchemos! -exclamó la rubia.

-De acuerdo -dijo Neji adquiriendo su posición de batalla.

-Pero si pierdes -dijo la hermana de Naruto-, harás lo que yo quiera.

-Y si tú pierdes -dijo el chico-, no volverás a tener una pelea contra nadie.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó Naru-. Porque no pienso perder.

-Eso lo veremos. _Byakugan_.

De repente Neji perdió todo el interés en la pelea.

-¡Tú… no eres… Naruto! -dijo totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Ten-Ten confundida-. ¿Por qué dices eso Neji?

-¿Recuerdas una de las habilidades de mi ojo blanco? -le preguntó Neji lentamente.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó la castaña intentando recordar-. ¿La de ver a través de la ropa?

-¡PERVERTIDO! -gritó la rubia mientras le soltaba una bofetada al chico Hyuga.

Ten-Ten se quedó boquiabierta y totalmente sorprendida. La fuerza de la cachetada había sido tal, que había mandado a volar a Neji unos diez metros.

-No, esa no -dijo el chico desde el suelo.

Naru se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Neji. Una vez que hubo llegado hasta ahí se subió encima del chico y acercó su boca al oído del chico.

-Ahora, harás todo lo que yo quiera -le dijo la rubia.

"Maldita" pensó Ten-Ten. "Le va a quitar la castidad a mi Neji".

Ten-Ten sacó un kunai y estaba a punto de lanzárselo a la rubia, cuando…

-¡Ayúdame a encontrar al cejudo! -exclamó sentándose sobre el estomago del Hyuga.

-De acuerdo. Pero quítate de encima, me estás sacando el aire -contestó el chico.

* * *

Los Anbu habían llegado al cuarto de Naruto. Éste se había quedado en el suelo, esperando a que alguien pasara por enfrente de su cuarto para pedirle ayuda. Por supuesto que había pensado en simplemente derribar la puerta, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea si después no iba a tener dinero para arreglarla.

El escuadrón de asesinos había llegado silenciosamente al lugar con las manos llenas de shurikens y kunais. Todos esperaban el momento en que su líder derribara la puerta para golpear el objetivo.

En ese momento empezó a vibrar el celular del líder Anbu.

-Esperen un momento chicos -les pidió su líder mientras tomaba su celular-. Bueno, ¿sí? ¡Ajá! De acuerdo.

Los subordinados se le quedaron viendo a su líder. ¿Quién demonios le había hablado?

-Chicos, guarden las armas -dijo el líder-. Era Hokage-sama. Han encontrado más fondos. Debemos llevarlo vivo.

-¡Ah!

Todos los Anbu se pusieron en cuclillas y empezaron a hacer circulitos en el suelo con el dedo.

-¿De qué sirve -preguntó uno de ellos- ser el escuadrón de asesinos si no podemos asesinar a nadie?

-¡Oh, vamos! -dijo el líder-. No sean patéticos.

-Entonces hazlo tú solo -le contestó otro miembro del equipo.

-De acuerdo.

El Anbu usó una sola patada para romper la puerta.

-¡Mi puerta! -gritó Naruto.

-Uzumaki Naruto -le dijo el líder de los Anbu-. Quedas detenido por acosar a tus compañeros.

-¡QUÉ! -gritó aún más asombrado el chico-. Espere, juro que lo de Sakura no fue intencional.

* * *

Naru iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando se tropezó con una chica.

-¡Naruto-kun! -exclamó muy apenada Hinata.

-¡Hola! -saludó Naru animadamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -inquirió Hinata sin mirar a los ojos a la rubia.

-Buscando a… -Naru hizo un esfuerzo por recordar-. A Rock Lee.

"Ahora que ya sé su nombre tal vez sea más fácil encontrarlo" pensó la rubia con optimismo. "Gracias, amigo del ojo blanco".

-¿Tú no tienes idea de dónde puede estar? -le preguntó a la Hyuga.

-No, no lo he visto últimamente -respondió Hinata-. ¿Puedo preguntar para qué lo buscas, Naruto-kun?

-Pues porque ese chico está hecho un cuero -respondió Naru apretando los labios.

Hinata se quedó totalmente paralizada y con la boca abierta ante aquella declaración.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego amiga -se despidió Naru.

"¡Eso no puede ser!" exclamó mentalmente Hinata. "No es posible que Naruto sea como Shino-kun".

-¡Eh, Hinata! -saludó Kiba llegando junto a ella.

Sin embargo, la chica no hizo gesto de percatarse del chico que se hallaba junto a ella. Estaba totalmente asombrada.

-Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? -inquirió el chico.

Hinata siguió sin responder.

-¿Qué crees que le pase Akamaru? -interrogó el chico al perro-. ¿Crees que sea buena idea llevarla al hospital?

* * *

-Ese chico me dijo que por aquí estaba el cejudo -dijo Naru volteando para todos lados.

-¡Naruto! -exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Naru volteó la cabeza, y de inmediato quedó cautivada por la cara que vio. O por lo menos por lo que podía ver de cara.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! -dijo Kakashi-. Te he estado buscando toda la mañana.

-¡Ah! -suspiró la chica con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Kakashi-sensei.

-De maravilla -fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Kakashi le puso una mano en la frente a la Uzumaki, comprobando su temperatura.

-No tienes fiebre. Pero luces extraño. Tal vez lo mejor será que descanses.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! -dijo la chica-. Pensándolo bien me siento tan mal. ¿Sería tan amable de llevarme hasta mi habitación?

Naru hizo una gran actuación. Se dejó caer sobre los brazos de Kakashi-sensei, quien la tomó hábilmente entre sus brazos y la cargó.

-Okey -dijo el hombre-. Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por uno de mis estudiantes.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Naruto, cuando un grupo de Anbu apareció por el extremo del pasillo, llevando al chico Uzumaki.

Hatake Kakashi no pudo hacer más que quedarse sorprendido donde estaba, mirando alternativamente al Naruto que se hallaba entre sus brazos y a aquel que era transportado por los Anbu.

-¿Naruto? -inquirió la chica que Kakashi llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Naru? -inquirió el rubio al parecer extrañado-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Cómo qué que hago? Tú me invitaste a venir a la Hoja, ¿recuerdas? -cuestionó la chica mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Kakashi-sensei de un salto.

-¡Oh, es cierto! -exclamó el Uzumaki.

Los mismos Anbu parecían sorprendidos con Naru.

-¡Es idéntica a Naruto-kun! -exclamó uno de ellos.

-Sí, es mi hermana geme… -comenzó Naruto, antes de caer en la cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Naruto se pusiera a gritar.

-¡HAS SIDO TÚ LA QUE HA ESTADO ACOSANDO A MIS COMPAÑEROS!

-Tranquilízate hermanito -le pidió la rubia-. Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera te van a salir arrugas.

-ME IMPORTAN UN COMINO LAS ARRUGAS -siguió gritando Naruto-. AHORA POR TU CULPA ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS, CUANDO YO NO HE HECHO NADA PORQUE ESTABA EN MI HABITACIÓN.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Todo mundo volteó la cabeza. Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado a la escena.

-Veo que Naruto ya encontró a su hermana -expresó Sakura.

En ese momento alguien más apareció en escena.

-Creo que por fin me libré de él -dijo Lee mientras se recargaba en un muro.

-¡Cejudo! -exclamó Naru emocionada.

Lee se quedó un momento con la boca abierta mientras veía a la rubia.

"Perdóneme Gai-sensei, pero esto es cuestión de vida o muerte" pensó Lee mientras se concentraba.

-Primera puerta, puerta de la apertura, abierta -dijo el chico.

Y así siguió hasta conseguir tres puertas, antes de salir pitando por el pasillo.

Naru sonrió.

-Definitivamente ese es el chico que quiero -dijo mientras se quitaba unas pesas de los pies.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó preocupado Naruto.

-El que te quites unas pesas no te ayudará a alcanzar a Lee ahora que ha usado… -comenzó Sakura.

Las siguientes palabras de Sakura quedaron ahogadas cuando Naru aventó sus pesas hacia atrás… y media Konoha quedó destruida.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? ¿Quién diría que Naru tnedría semejante fuerza?_


	6. Esa técnica es mía

_Hola a todos. Siento la demora, pero entre que terminaba Albus Potter y el Espejo Maldito y otro fic que estoy escribiendo sobre crepúsculo me olvidé un poco de NaruNaruto. Pero bueno, finalmente aquí tienen más.**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6**

_**Esa técnica es mía**_

Tsunade-sama se encontraba en su despacho, bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de café (descafeinado, por supuesto), cuando Shizune entró en la habitación.

—Tsunade-sama, las reparaciones de la villa están marchando a la perfección —anunció la mujer—. A este paso, acabaremos con las reparaciones más rápido que cuando Orochimaru atacó la villa.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó la Hokage—. Aunque la verdad es que nunca hubiera creído encontrarme con un problema mayor que Naruto.

—Ahora que lo dice, ¿cómo es que Naru no creció en la villa de la Hoja? —inquirió Shizune.

—Al parecer fue adoptada por un clan ninja nómada —respondió Tsunade—. Les parecía horrible que la criatura creciera sin padres, pero no se quisieron llevar también a Naruto por el Kyubi. Así que Naru y Naruto crecieron separados, aunque al parecer siempre han permanecido en contacto.

—¡Oh vaya! —exclamó sorprendida Shizune.

—Y por cierto, ¿dónde están esos dos ahora? —inquirió la Hokage.

—Naruto-kun se haya en una misión junto a Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke —respondió Shizune—. En cuanto a Naru, me parece que se encuentra en la academia Ninja.

—¿Y qué demonios hace ahí? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Al parecer está enseñándoles nuevas técnicas a los estudiantes. En ese aspecto es muy bueno que haya crecido con un clan Ninja nómada. Apuesto a que ha aprendido un montón de técnicas viajando por el mundo —dijo la morena.

—Solo espero que no sea tan buen docente como lo fue Naruto con Konohamaru —opinó la Sannin.

* * *

—Muy bien chicos, lo primero que tienen que saber antes de usar cualquier técnica, son las debilidades de su oponente —dijo Naru.

—Naru, ¿estás segura de que lo que les enseñas a los chicos está bien? —inquirió Iruka.

—Usted no se preocupe, Iruka-sensei —dijo la rubia—. La técnica que estoy pensando enseñarles es una técnica que nos ha ayudado a derrotar a innumerables enemigos a mí y a Naruto. Es más, si no me mintió Naruto, él utilizó esa técnica para derrotarlo también a usted en alguna ocasión.

—Pero Naruto-kun jamás me ha derrotado —protestó Iruka extrañado.

—Yo solo repito lo que me contó Naruto —dijo Naru—. Muy bien chicos, primero necesito saber como están sus habilidades de transformación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Udon.

—Pues a que tan buenos son para visualizar algo y adoptar esa forma —explicó Naru—. ¿Pueden copiar fielmente cualquier cosa que vean? O mejor dicho: ¿pueden imaginarse algo y transformarse exactamente en eso?

La mayoría de los chicos asintió, aunque no de una manera muy confiada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Naru—. De todas formas, no espero perfección a la primera. Bien, quiero que todos visualicen muy bien esta imagen.

Naru sacó un recorte de su pantalón y se lo mostró a la clase. Sin embargo, para Iruka, que se encontraba detrás de Naru, fue imposible ver de qué se trataba el recorte.

—Bien, quiero que ahora adopten esta forma. En este caso no se trata de copiarlo fielmente, también pueden realizar pequeños cambios con el fin de resultar más atractivas.

Iruka se extrañó con aquello. ¿Más atractivas?

—¡Eso será pan comido! —exclamó muy confiado de sí Konohamaru.

—Entonces… ahora —dijo la rubia.

—Hengen —dijeron los chicos de manera grupal.

El aire se llenó un momento de una cortina de humo, y cuando esta se desvaneció, Iruka no pudo hacer más que caer hacia atrás mientras presentaba una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

—¡Vaya! Esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba —dijo Naru aplaudiendo—. En especial creo que Konohamaru ha conseguido algo perfecto.

—¡Eso es injusto! —exclamó molesta Moegi—. Naruto-nichan ya le había mostrado esa técnica desde hace mucho.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Naru—. Maldito Naruto, ¿cómo se atreve a enseñar esta técnica a otros cuando la idea fue mía? ¡Yo fui la primera en idear esta técnica! Aunque al parecer no fue al único que se la mostró. Udon y tú lo hacen bastante bien.

Moegi sonrió con embarazo.

—Disculpe —dijo una de las estudiantes.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Naru.

—¿Cómo se llama esta técnica?

—Bueno, su nombre es sexy no jutsu —respondió la rubia.

—O oroike no jutsu —gritó Konohamaru desde su lugar.

—No cabe duda de que Naruto ya te había mostrado esta técnica —expresó Naru—. Pero bueno, de tarea quiero que practiquen esta técnica, si Iruka-sensei no se opone… ¿Iruka-sensei? ¿Se encuentra bien?

* * *

El equipo ocho se hallaba entrenando.

—¿Qué opinan de Naru? —inquirió Kiba sus dos compañeros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Shino.

—Pues ¿qué piensan de ella? ¿Qué les parece? —se explicó Kiba.

—¿Acaso estás interesado en ella? —inquirió Shino perspicazmente.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó casi gritando el chico.

—Pues a mí ya me decepcionó una vez —comentó el chico Aburame en voz baja.

—¿De qué hablas Shino-kun? —inquirió Hinata.

—No, de nada —respondió rápidamente Shino.

—¡Oh vamos! —exclamó Kiba—. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Ya sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea.

—Bueno, si es imprescindible que lo diga, la primera vez que la vi la confundí con Naruto —contestó Shino.

—Bueno, eso no es algo para avergonzarte —protestó Kiba—. Yo también la confundí. Y la verdad es que me espanté bastante. Se comportaba de una manera tan seductora… —La expresión de Kiba cambió, como si acabara de comprender algo—. ¿No me digas que…?

Y movió los puños de atrás para adelante al mismo tiempo, mientras movía ligeramente la cadera. Un movimiento que Hinata no pudo interpretar, ya que se le escapó el movimiento de cadera.

—Estuvimos cerca —contestó el chico de los insectos adquiriendo un ligero color rojo—. Pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que era una chica, salí corriendo.

—¡Oh vaya! —exclamó el dueño de Akamaru sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió la Hyuga sin comprender.

—¿Y tú Hinata? ¿También te topaste con ella antes de saber que era la hermana de Naruto?

Hinata no pudo hacer menos que ponerse totalmente roja al recordar aquel momento (Ver capítulo anterior).

—¿Qué sucedió Hinata? —inquirió Kiba de manera pícara—. ¿Acaso la besaste?

—No —negó Hinata poniéndose aun más roja.

—Hubiera sido bastante gracioso que aquel hubiera sido el día en que finalmente te hubieras decidido a decirle algo a Naruto y se lo hubieras dicho a su hermana en lugar de a él —comentó Kiba mientras se soltaba a reír.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Hinata? —inquirió Shino.

—Solamente le pregunté que hacía, y me dijo que estaba buscando a Lee-san —contestó Hinata—. El problema es que yo creía que era Naruto, y cuando me dijo que lo buscaba porque estaba hecho un cuero…

Ambos chicos rieron con la declaración de Hinata. Incluso Akamaru pareció compartir la carcajada.

* * *

—¡Por fin regresamos! —exclamó emocionado Naruto al llegar a la puerta de la aldea.

La misión de escolta había sido divertida, pero demasiado fácil para el gusto de Naruto.

—Bien chicos, yo debo ir… —comenzó Kakashi-sensei.

—¡Por fin llegaste! —exclamó Naru corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucede Naru? —inquirió Naruto observando a su hermana.

La velocidad de Naru no era gran cosa. Era obvio que llevaba puestas las pesas. Sin embargo no tardó en llegar donde ellos y golpear a Naruto en la cara, con lo cual salió volando. Y no solo eso, sino que siguió detrás de él y continuó golpeándolo.

—¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó Sakura al ver como Naru golpeaba con tanta saña a Naruto.

Sasuke y Kakashi parecían bastante sorprendidos, e incluso un poco preocupados por su propia seguridad.

Naru no se detuvo de golpear a Naruto hasta dejarlo medio muerto. E incluso mientras lo golpeaba lo insultaba.

—Y que eso te enseñe a no enseñarle a los demás técnicas que fueron originalmente idea mía —expresó Naru con suficiencia.

La rubia volteó a ver a los otros tres, quienes parecieron asustarse.

—¡Oh, no se preocupen! —les dijo la rubia—. En contra de ustedes no traigo nada. Es más, los invito a comer algo.

—¿No sería mejor primero llevar a Naruto al hospital? —inquirió la Haruno preocupada.

—Que el equipo médico se encargue de él —contestó Naru mientras barría el aire, como quitándole importancia al asunto—. Nosotros vayamos a comer. —Agarro del brazo a Sasuke y a Sakura—. Y bien, ¿qué van a querer? ¿Te parecer bien si tú y yo compartimos plato?

Sasuke se sonrojó con aquello, aunque también lo molestó. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera conveniente retar el humor de Naru después de haberla visto golpear de aquella manera a Naruto. Así que decidió quedarse en silencio.

Los tres chicos se alejaron prontamente.

—Pensé que iríamos todos —dijo Kakashi en voz alta—. ¡Ah! En fin, creo que será mejor que lleve a Naruto al hospital.


	7. Reemplazando a Naruto

_Hola a todos. Me disculpo por el retraso, pero entre la finalización de El Hada De Los Deseos Y El Desastre, continuar con Albus Potter y escribir ahora Algo Inesperado no había tenido mucha inspiración para esta historia. Pero aquí está otra capítulo finalmente de las aventuras de Naru. Está cortito, pero espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 7**

_**Reemplazando a Naruto**_

Naruto se hallaba en el hospital, recuperándose lentamente de sus heridas (Imagínense que daño debió de haber sufrido para que éstas no sanaran de inmediato), cuando sonó la puerta de su habitación.

"Espero que sea Sakura-chan" pensó emocionado el chico.

—Adelante —dijo el Uzumaki.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Hinata entró por ella.

—¡Ah, eres tú Hinata! —exclamó un poco decepcionado el chico.

—Naruto-kun, ¿cómo sigues? —le preguntó la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

—Mejor que cuando Naru acabó de golpearme, pero lamentablemente todavía no me puedo mover con total libertad —respondió Naruto, y luego, al percatarse del paquete que Hinata llevaba en las manos—: ¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo que traje para ti —contestó la Hyuga extendiéndole el paquete a Naruto.

—¿Y qué es? —inquirió Naruto mientras abría el paquete.

—Es un poco de ungüento curativo y algo que yo misma preparé para que comieras —contestó Hinata.

—Muchas gracias Hinata —exclamó Naruto mientras abría el molde que llevaba dentro el paquete—. Bien, pues _Itadakimasu_.

Naruto no había acabado de decir eso cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, y por ella entraron Sakura acompañada por Naru, la cual fue directamente a sentarse a la cama de Naruto.

—Naruto, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —inquirió la Haruno—. ¿Los médicos te han dado permiso de comer algo que no sea el menú del hospital?

—Pero no tiene nada de malo —protestó el rubio—. Además, lo ha preparado Hinata para mí.

—Pues se nota que se esmeró mucho. Estaba realmente delicioso —expresó con gusto Naru mientras se chupaba los dedos.

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica, y cuando Naruto bajó la vista hacia el molde vio que éste se encontraba vacío.

—¡AAAH! —gritó el chico—. ¡Te lo has acabado todo!

—¿Qué no acabas de oír a Sakura? No puedes comer otra cosa que no sea el menú del hospital —dijo a modo de respuesta la rubia—. De verdad lo siento Hinata-san, pero si te sirve de consuelo estoy segura que Naruto lo habría disfrutado tanto como lo disfruté yo.

—¡Eres una maldita! —exclamó en voz baja el Uzumaki.

—¿Dijiste algo? —inquirió en tono amenazador su hermana, mientras su cara adquiría una expresión que envidiaría el mismísimo Satanás.

—No, nada —contestó nervioso el rubio.

"No quiero que me vuelva a golpear" pensó desesperadamente el chico.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Naru cambiando por completo su expresión y adquiriendo un tono de voz tierno y amable—. Eso quiere decir que ahora Hinata, Sakura y yo podemos irnos a divertir mientras tú te quedas aquí esperando a que tus heridas sanen.

Y dicho esto jaló a las dos chicas hacia la puerta, aunque al parecer Hinata no quería dejar a Naruto sin más. Sakura no opuso resistencia, ya se había dado cuenta de que era mejor dejarse llevar por Naru que contradecir sus deseos. A menos que quisieras acabar como Naruto.

—¡Está loca! —exclamó Naruto mientras la puerta se cerraba.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada —contestó casi gritando Naruto cuando sintió el aliento de Naru a su lado.

—Es imperioso que el equipo siete realice esta misión —dijo Tsunade detrás de su escritorio.

* * *

—Lamentablemente me temo que solo podremos ir Sasuke, Sakura y yo —respondió Kakashi—. Naruto sigue en el hospital después de lo que pasó antier.

—Sí, he estado pensando en eso —dijo la Hokage—. Debido a eso pensé primero en mandar a otro equipo, pero desafortunadamente ya todos tienen misiones asignadas. Así que he decidido que irán ustedes, y en el lugar de Naruto irá…

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Kakashi sorprendido—. ¿Nos acompañará Iruka-sensei?

—¿Acompañarlos? —inquirió confundido Iruka.

—Él no es su compañero —respondió Tsunade-sama—. Tiene cosas que hacer en la academia. ¿No es cierto Iruka? Es más, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la academia?

—Me temo que los docentes tenemos problemas para dirigir los grupos después de que la hermana de Naruto se ha puesto a dar clases —contó Iruka.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió preocupada la rubia—. ¿Me estás diciendo que los chicos están solos?

—No, Shikamaru-kun está con ellos —contestó el profesor—. Al parecer es el único que puede resistir la técnica que les ha enseñado Naru.

—¿Qué técnica les ha enseñado? —inquirió perpleja la Hokage.

—Sexy no jutsu —respondió Iruka apenado.

—Nunca he oído hablar de esa técnica —dijo la rubia.

—Digamos que solo es efectiva contra hombres —dijo Iruka adquiriendo un tono más rojo.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero si ese es el caso junta a todas las Chunnin que puedas y que ellas se encarguen de la academia —ordenó Tsunade.

—A sus órdenes, Hokage-sama —exclamó Iruka antes de salir del despacho.

—¡Ay! —exclamó cansinamente la Hokage—. Naru está provocando más problemas en la hoja que los que provocó alguna vez su hermano.

—¿Alguien me llamó? —inquirió la rubia que se encontraba al lado de Kakashi.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —cuestionó alarmada Tsunade.

—Por la puerta —respondió tranquilamente la Uzumaki.

—¿A qué hora? —inquirió Kakashi-sensei.

—Cuando Iruka-sensei salió —contestó la rubia.

—En fin. ¡Qué bien que estás aquí! —exclamó la Hokage—. Kakashi, te presento a la nueva unidad de tu equipo.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó sorprendidísimo Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

—¿Por qué seguimos aquí? —inquirió Sakura con interés.

—Porque tenemos que esperar a que llegue el último miembro del equipo —respondió el profesor.

Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke se hallaban en la entrada de la villa. Kakashi se veía claramente decaído.

—Pero no entiendo —protestó la Haruno—. No esperará que Naruto ya se pueda mover libremente después de cómo lo dejó su hermana, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, Hokage-sama nos ha asignado un reemplazo —comentó Kakashi.

"Aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho" pensó Kakashi para sí.

—¿Quién será el reemplazo de Naruto? —inquirió el Uchiha.

—Yo —respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres voltearon la cabeza, y se encontraron con "ella".

—¿Ella es el reemplazo? —cuestionó Sasuke incrédulo.

—Así es —fue la respuesta de Kakashi.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó Sakura-inner. "Ella no debería venir con nosotros. Siempre quiere hacer las cosas a su manera".

—¿Qué sucede guapo? —le preguntó Naru al Uchiha—. ¿Acaso se te ocurre otro Ninja que sería mejor compañero que yo?

"¡Ahora le dice guapo a Sasuke!" expresó muy molesta Sakura-inner. "No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso. En cuanto tenga oportunidad me desharé de ella".

—¿Y a ti qué te sucede Sakura-chan? —preguntó la rubia.

—Nada —respondió rápidamente la pelirrosa con una sonrisa—. Solo estoy feliz porque nos acompañes en esta misión.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos —exclamó la chica mientras se ponía a caminar.

—¡Eh, Naru! —llamó Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió la Uzumaki adquiriendo esa expresión que envidiaría Satanás—. ¿Acaso quiere llegar tarde como siempre, Kakashi-sensei?

—No, lo que pasa es que tenemos que ir por allá —dijo el profesor señalando una dirección diferente a la que había tomado la rubia.

—_Ooops! I did it again!_ —exclamó la chica con una sonrisa—. Okey, vayamos hacia allá.

"Esta chica me va a volver loco si no me ando con cuidado" pensó Kakashi mientras suspiraba. "Al parecer ya pretende incluso quitarme el liderazgo del grupo siete. Eso es algo que ni siquiera Naruto había intentado hacer".


	8. Camino a la granja

_Hola nuevamente a todos. Tiene siglos que actualice esta historia. Lo siento, pero como les había dicho no iba a ser una historia que fuera a actualizar muy seguido. Pero aún así estoy dispuesto a terminarla, aunque me tarde 10 años. Y para acelerar un poco el proceso, aquí les dejó otro capítulo. La verdad es que creo que esta historia va de mal en peor. Si creen lo mismo por favor hagánmelo saber y veré que puedo hacer con mis dotes para escribir comedia

* * *

___

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Camino a la granja**_

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —inquirió Naru hastiada.

—Creo que no —contestó Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó Sasuke al parecer divertido—. ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?

—De caminar no —respondió la rubia—. De lo que estoy cansada es de ver los mismos árboles una y otra vez.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Kakashi.

—¿Qué no se han dado cuenta? —preguntó Naru—. Todo el camino hemos tenido a nuestra derecha primero un roble, seguido de un cedro, después un pino, un arbusto enano, un sauce, un manzano, un nogal, y después nuevamente el mismo roble seguido por el mismo cedro, el mismo pino, el mismo arbusto…

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Kakashi.

—Totalmente —contestó la rubia—. No hay ninguna sola diferencia entre un roble y el siguiente.

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento y después maldijo por debajo.

—¡Estamos dentro de un genjutsu! —exclamó la pelirrosa visiblemente molesta.

—Lo más seguro es que llevemos bastante tiempo caminando en círculos —opinó Kakashi-sensei.

—¿No se supone que ambos eran muy buenos reconociendo los genjutsu? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—No pensé que seríamos atacados por ninjas en estos momentos —respondió Sakura molesta—. Es por eso que no presté atención a lo que nos rodeaba.

—¡Pero es extraño! —exclamó el profesor.

—¿Qué es extraño? —inquirió el Uchiha.

—Nos hicieron caer en un genjutsu, pero no nos han atacado después —comentó Kakashi—. ¿De qué les servía dejarnos caminar en círculos sin más?

—Tal vez están esperando a que nos cansemos para atacarnos —sugirió Sasuke mientras intentaba sentir alguna presencia a su alrededor.

—Puede ser —aceptó Kakashi—. Mientras tanto, salgamos de eso. Liberación.

Y el Genjutsu se disolvió.

—Estemos más atentos de ahora en adelante —dijo Kakashi retomando la marcha.

—Okey. Entonces yo seguiré estudiando —exclamó muy animadamente Naru.

Los otros tres voltearon a ver a la rubia, la cual llevaba un gran libro entre las manos titulado Genjutsu.

—¿Para qué traes eso? —inquirió la Haruno.

—Siempre he sido muy mala en el genjutsu, así que pensé que aprender algo de teoría me vendría bien —respondió Naru—. Me lo ha prestado Tsunade-nobachan, y acabó de terminar el capítulo titulado "Cómo dejar a tu enemigo dando vueltas sin parar", aunque a decir verdad no entendí nada. Y la verdad ni siquiera estoy segura de que la técnica mencionada ahí funcione. La hice y no noté ninguna diferencia.

Los otros tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. Aquello no era posible.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no funcionó cuando nos tuviste caminando en círculos por espacio mínimo de media hora? —inquirió incrédulo Sasuke.

—¿Yo hice eso? —cuestionó sorprendida la Uzumaki—. ¿A qué hora?

"¡Es más estúpida que Naruto!" exclamó realmente molesta Sakura-inner.

—Mejor continuemos —dijo Kakashi cansinamente.

* * *

Los personajes llegaron a una posada, a comer algo después de la caminata que Naru les había impuesto.

—Pues tal vez eso les sirva para aprender a no confiarse incluso en misiones que parecen fáciles —exclamó la rubia después de que todos la hubieran regañado.

—¿Qué les traigo? —inquirió un chico parándose enfrente de ellos.

Naru quedó embobada.

—¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! —murmuró Sasuke.

—Yo quiero un plato de curry —dijo Sakura.

—A mí tráigame lo mismo —dijo Kakashi.

—Unas bolas de arroz para mí —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Y para usted? —le preguntó el chico a Naru.

—Tu presencia estaría bien —contestó la chica sonriendo.

—¿Disculpe? —le dijo el chico como si no hubiera escuchado bien, aunque se había puesto algo rojo.

—¿Cómo te llamas guapo? —preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Kenta —respondió el chico apenado.

—Tráeme un tazón de ramen —dijo finalmente la rubia.

—De acuerdo —expresó el chico sin que el color rojo desapareciera de su rostro,

El mesero se alejó, y Naru volteó sonriente a ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿No estarás pensando echarle el ojo? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz? —cuestionó la rubia—. Debes de saber que yo solo me fijo en chicos guapos.

"Pues yo no diría que Lee-san es guapo" pensó Sakura. "Tal vez simpático, pero no guapo".

—Aunque por otro lado ese chico está bastante guapo —dijo Naru volteando a ver al mesero—. ¿No lo crees Sakura-chan?

Sakura se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Tiene bonito cabello —opinó la pelirrosa—. Pero de ahí en fuera no le veo nada especial.

—¿Bromeas? —cuestionó la rubia—. ¿Qué me dices de esos labios sensuales que tiene? ¿Y ya viste su trasero? Lo tiene redondito y bien formado. ¿Y ya lo viste por enfrente? Se nota que tiene un buen instrumento.

—Dejen de hablar de esas cosas —dijo Sasuke realmente asqueado.

—¿Acaso no sabes reconocer la belleza humana? —le preguntó la rubia.

—Lo que no sé es fijarme en un chico —respondió Sasuke—. Y menos si lo que quiero es llevármelo a la cama.

—No había pensado en eso, pero es buena idea —opinó la rubia—. Gracias, Sasuke-chan.

—No me digas chan —le dijo el Uchiha.

—Te digo como yo quiero. Estamos en un país libre —le dijo la Uzumaki mientras el mesero regresaba con los platos ordenados.

—Aquí está lo que pidieron —les dijo Kenta mientras le daba a cada uno su plato.

—Oye, ¿cuánto cuesta la habitación? —inquirió Naru.

—Veinticinco —respondió el mesero—. ¿Por qué?

—Para alquilar una y así podamos usarla tú y yo —contestó la chica con voz coqueta.

Aquello originó que el chico adquiriera un color rojo nunca antes visto.

—Déjalo en paz Naru. Recuerda que tenemos que llegar a la granja —le recordó Kakashi—. De por sí ya nos atrasamos gracias a tu Genjutsu.

—Okey, okey —dijo la rubia—. Tendrá que ser a mi regreso guapo.


	9. En la granja

_Hola a todos. Espero que se la hayan pasado bien. Yo y mis tardanzas para actualizar esta historia, ¿cierto? Bueno, aquí traigo otro capítulo para que lo disfruten. Espero les guste._

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**En la granja**_

—¿Se puede saber por qué la tardanza? —inquirió el dueño de la granja.

—Disculpe —dijo Kakashi—. Nos encontramos con algunos inconvenientes en el camino.

"Yo diría que traemos un inconveniente con nosotros, o mejor dicho una inconveniente" pensó Sasuke mientras veía a Naru observar fascinada a las vacas.

—¿Qué nunca habías visto a unas vacas? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó la rubia—. Lo que nunca había visto es hacer eso a una vaca.

Sakura volteó la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es una vaca! —exclamó asustada Sakura.

—Lo primero que necesito es que separen a ese toro de las vacas —comentó el dueño de la granja—. No me deja acercarme a las vacas sin intentar embestirme.

En aquellos momentos Sakura estaba corriendo por el prado correteada por un toro que llevaba a Naru encima.

—¡Nunca me había divertido tanto! —exclamó la chica que iba montada en el toro.

—¡Desearía poder decir lo mismo! —gritó la pelirrosa mientras corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

—Pero por favor —dijo el dueño—, no le hagan daño. Es uno de mis animales más preciados y no soportaría que le pasara algo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kakashi.

—¡AYUDA! —gritó la Haruno desde arriba de un árbol.

—Sakura, si no bajas esta cosa no se moverá —dijo Naru desanimada, ya que el toro se había quedado de pie debajo del árbol mirando fijamente a Sakura.

—Naru, baja de esa cosa —le dijo Sasuke.

—¿Pero por qué? —inquirió la chica—. Es de lo más divertido que te puedas imaginar. Te lo mostraré. Kawarimi no jutsu.

Al momento siguiente era Sasuke el que se hallaba arriba del toro.

—¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido. No sabía que Naru pudiera usar esa técnica usando a otro humano como el reemplazo.

Pero, ¿dónde había quedado la rubia?

* * *

—¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO PERMITISTE ESO TSUNADE-NOBACHAN?

—TÚ ESTABAS EN EL HOSPITAL Y NECESITABA DE ALGUIEN QUE HICIERA ESA MISIÓN, BAKA —respondió gritando la Hokage—. Y DADO QUE NO HABÍA NADIE MÁS DISPONIBLE PARA COMPLETAR EL EQUIPO LA MANDÉ A ELLA.

—Pudiste haberlos mandado solo a los tres —susurró Naruto.

—Lo mismo me dijo Kakashi —comentó Tsunade—. Pero finalmente, aquí yo soy la que manda, así que se hace lo que yo digo. Además, es tiempo de que tu hermana le pague un poco a la Hoja de lo que ha originado. ¿Sabes cuáles fueron los costos de reparación de la villa después de que ella se quitará las pesas?

—¡No pudo haber sido tanto! —exclamó Naruto.

—Dado que piensas eso le ayudarás a pagarnos Naruto —le dijo Tsunade—. No habrá paga para ti hasta que lo que debe tu hermana a la villa quede saldado.

—¿QUÉ?

—Y ya que estás tan impaciente, te asignaré una misión cuanto antes —dijo Tsunade—. Y como no hay nadie libre en estos momentos, será una misión en solitario. —Tsunade revisó la lista de las misiones—. Veamos, ¿qué tenemos por aquí? ¡Perfecto! Te encargarás de atrapar al gato de la señora feudal.

—Pero eso ya lo he hecho —dijo Naruto molesto.

—No me reclames —dijo la Hokage—. Y dado que ya lo has hecho, espero que lo consigas en menos de quince minutos, o de lo contrario te castigaré y tendrás que limpiar todos los baños públicos de Konoha durante un mes.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó el Uzumaki con la boca totalmente abierta.

—Si fuera tú me apuraría —le dijo Tsunade—. Ya solo te quedan catorce minutos con cuarenta segundos.

—De acuerdo, verás que puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema —dijo el rubio.

Y dicho eso salió de la habitación pitando.

—¡Por fin puedo descansar! —exclamó Tsunade mientras recargaba la cabeza en el escritorio para echarse una buena siesta.

* * *

—Vamos Sakura —exclamó la Uzumaki totalmente emocionada.

Sakura volteó la cabeza, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naru se había aparecido detrás de ella, y con un ligero empujón, la volvió a tirar al suelo.

"Naru tendrá que pagar por esto" dijo Sakura-inner mientras que la otra Sakura corría desesperada intentando ponerse lejos del alcance del toro.

Por su parte, Sasuke se había puesto a gritar. Aquello era demasiado, incluso para un ninja. Y aunque Naru dijera lo contrario, aquello no tenía nada de divertido. Lo único bueno que tenía eso era que te subía la adrenalina a tope, pero aquello era una reacción para sobrevivir más que para divertirse.

—¿Lo ves Sasuke-chan? —preguntó la rubia mientras el toro y Sakura se alejaban—. ¿A poco no es divertido?

—¡No puedo creer esto! —exclamó la pelirrosa totalmente desesperada.

—Sakura, por aquí.

Kakashi se encontraba delante de una puerta. Y dado que Sakura no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, se metió donde le señalaba Kakashi.

—¡Pero esto no tiene otra salida! —exclamó aterrorizada la chica en cuanto hubo entrado.

El toro y Sasuke entraron detrás de ella, y Kakashi cerró la puerta.

—¿Completamos la primera tarea? —inquirió Naru.

—Eso parece —respondió Kakashi, mientras del interior del cuarto donde habían encerrado al toro llegaban los ecos de golpes y gritos—. Ahora solo falta que Sakura y Sasuke lo tranquilicen. Y recuerden que no deben hacerle daño —les gritó el sensei mientras se alejaba de ahí.

* * *

—¡Ahora me gustaría que plantaran arroz! —dijo el dueño de la granja sonriente.

—¡Eso será pan comido! —exclamó Naru muy emocionada.

Sasuke y Sakura se veían completamente maltrechos. Al parecer les había costado mucho trabajo tranquilizar a aquel toro.

La chica se subió los pantalones arriba de las rodillas, y se metió al lugar donde debían sembrar el arroz.

—Bueno, por lo menos esto no requiere de gran trabajo —comentó Sakura—. Resulta algo relajante después de haber tenido que lidiar con ese animal.

—Tienes razón —concordó Sasuke—. Solo espero que no haya nada desagradable por aquí.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió la Uzumaki.

—¿Qué fue qué? —cuestionó la Haruno.

—¿No vieron algo que saltó? —preguntó la rubia.

—No —contestó el Uchiha.

—Debí de habérmelo imaginado, pero juraría que era… —comenzó la chica.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —exclamó de pronto el dueño de la granja—. Tienen que tener cuidado. El lugar está lleno de sanguijuelas saltarinas.

—Entonces no me lo imaginé —corrigió Naru.

—¿Sanguijuelas saltarinas? —repitió asustada Sakura.

En aquel momento una sanguijuela saltó directo hacia Sakura, y la hubiera alcanzado si no hubiera sido por Sasuke, quien la mató con un shuriken bien lanzado.

—Si es demasiado para ti sal de aquí —le dijo el Uchiha a la pelirrosa.

—Pero es nuestra misión —protestó Sakura.

—También lo es de Kakashi-sensei, y no hay ni rastro de él por aquí —comentó la rubia—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Conociéndolo, estará leyendo uno de sus libros Icha-icha —respondió Sasuke—. ¿Por qué no vas por él, Sakura?

—De acuerdo —contestó la Haruno—. Iré por él para que nos ayude con esto.

Sakura se retiró, dejando a Naru y Sasuke trabajando solos entre las sanguijuelas saltarinas.

—¡Eres muy bueno! —exclamó Naru después de que Sasuke mató la tercera sanguijuela.

—No por nada soy el mejor Genin de Konoha —contestó Sasuke.

Una sanguijuela saltó por su espalda. Sasuke volteó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naru la había matado con ayuda de un kunai.

—¿Sabes? Eres un chico interesante —dijo la Uzumaki.

Sasuke se sonrojó con aquello, sin saber muy bien porqué. Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada mientras la rubia le sonreía, con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora, tan llena de vida, tan linda, tan coqueta, tan maravillosa.

"Pero ¿qué estoy pensando?" se recriminó mentalmente el Uchiha mientras volvía al trabajo.


	10. La caza y ¿se casa?

_Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza al igual que en mis demás fics. Sé que últimamente parece que solo tengo ojos para Albus Potter, pero lo cierto es que el verdadero problema son otros dos proyectos que estoy preparando por ahí, esta vez originales (bueno, al menos parcialmente). Pero sé que eso no es excusa. Kyuto no Draconia (me parece que ese es su nombre actual) me pidió que siguiera actualizando esto. Así que aquí estoy nuevamente, por él y por todas las personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. Saben que mi objetivo es terminar cada uno de mis proyectos aunque me lleve toda la vida._

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**La caza y ¿se casa?**_

Terminar el trabajo en la granja les llevó el resto del día. Cuando salieron de ahí ya era prácticamente de noche.

—¡Y yo tenía la esperanza de llegar a Konoha antes de que cerraran Ichiraku! —exclamó Sakura desilusionada.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el ramen? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Desde que en el menú hay ese ramen light —confesó Sakura con una sonrisa—. No hay nada mejor que una buena comida con la cual sabes que no existe el riesgo de engordar.

—Pues te equivocas —dijo Naru—. Que la comida light no te engorda es una mentira. Es cierto que tiene menos calorías, pero si vas a comer tres platos de ramen light es igual a si te comieras uno de ramen normal, el cual obviamente es mucho más delicioso. Además, menos calorías significa menos energía, y para un ninja la energía es muy importante. ¿Cómo producirías chakra si no tienes energía?

"¡Vaya!" pensó Sakura sorprendida. "Después de todo no es tan tonta cómo parece".

"¡Es tan lista!" pensó Sasuke. "¿Dónde podría encontrar a otra mujer que sepa más que ella? Además, es linda, fuerte, considerada… ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? No tengo más que voltear a ver a Sakura para encontrar a alguien más inteligente.

"Me preguntó qué sucederá a continuación" pensó al mismo tiempo Kakashi. "Ya sé que lo he leído unas treinta veces, pero me parece que cada vez que lo leo se vuelve más interesante y misterioso".

—De todas formas —dijo Sakura—, me gustaría llegar para poder comprar algo para comer. En mi casa no tengo otra cosa que no sea lechuga.

"Lo cierto es que hubiéramos llegado mucho antes a la granja y hubiéramos salido más temprano si no hubiera sido por esta mocosa" pensó enfadada Sakura-inner.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Sakura comenzando a enojarse.

—¿Qué es cierto? —preguntó Naru.

—Nada —contestó rápidamente la Haruno.

—Si quieren comer deberíamos cazar —propuso Naru—. No nos haría daño y nos serviría de entrenamiento.

—Me parece bien —dijo Sasuke.

—Vamos a ello —dijo Sakura emocionada.

"A mí me parece bien todo lo que a Sasuke le parezca bien" pensó la pelirrosa muy emocionada.

—Quien atrape la pieza más grande gana —dijo Naru—. A la una, a las dos, a las tres.

Y los tres ninja desaparecieron literalmente, dejando al sensei completamente solo.

—¿Pero a dónde se han ido? —inquirió Kakashi sorprendido al encontrarse solo—. ¡Vaya! Uno no puede perderse un momento en sus fantasías porque estos se van sin siquiera pedir consentimiento. No cabe duda que Naru es una mala influencia para ellos. Pero ahora que lo pienso…

Y de un solo movimiento sacó su libro y comenzó a leer.

"Necesito saber qué va a pasar a continuación" pensó desesperadamente mientras sus ojos recorrían la página. "Tal vez en esta ocasión sea diferente y Yumi acepte finalmente el amor de Takato".

XD

* * *

"Nunca lograrán ganarme" pensó Sasuke mientras localizaba las huellas de un oso. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera ser más grande por aquellos lugares. Además, a juzgar por las huellas, aquel era un espléndido ejemplar totalmente desarrollado.

* * *

—¿A qué se habrá referido Naru con ganar? —se preguntó la pelirrosa mientras corría—-. No pienso cazar algo muy grande, porque no necesito tanta comida. Sin embargo, no sé qué será perder…

"Pues que Naru se friegue" le dijo Sakura-inner. "Nosotras no vamos a hacer lo que nos diga que tenemos que hacer por perder, pero tampoco vamos a comer como una cerda solo por ganarle".

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó la Haruno—. Me conformaré con un ave de tamaño pequeño. Será todo lo que necesitaré para comer.

* * *

"Genial" pensó Naru. "Lo he encontrado".

* * *

Kakashi seguía leyendo su libro mientras que unas grandes lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"¡No puede ser!" pensó con tristeza. "Yumi volvió a rechazar a Takato. ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? ¿Por qué después de treinta veces no puede aceptarlo?".

Una lágrima estuvo a punto de caer sobre el libro de Kakashi, pero éste se apresuró a retirar el libro de su trayectoria.

"Eso estuvo cerca" pensó mientras se decidía a guardar el libro. "Me pregunto qué haría yo si estuviera en el lugar de Yumi".

Y su imaginación se puso a volar.

* * *

Kakashi estaba en una azotea, mirando un hermoso atardecer. Vestía un espléndido vestido de color rojo, el cual parecía resplandecer mientras la luz del ocaso caía sobre él. Además, el vestido parecía tener vida propia al ser agitado por un fuerte viento proveniente del oeste, el cual además alborotaba los cabellos del Hatake.

* * *

DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS

—Oye, ¿no es ése el vestido que llevaba Jiraiya?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo lleva Kakashi?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?

—Eh… No.

—O sea… No íbamos a gastar dinero de más comprando otro vestido, cuando éste resulta perfecto para la ocasión.

—¿Y Jiraiya?

—Pues creo se quedó desnudo. La verdad es que no me importa.

—Debe ser horrible. Morirse sin nada que lo cubra a uno.

—No está muerto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Resulta que se salvó. Se levantó como si nada después que le quitarán el vestido. Intentó recuperarlo, pero yo no iba a perder el vestido cuándo éste le quedaría de maravilla a Kakashi en esta escena. ¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas?

—A terminar mi trabajo. Mi rifle está en el armario, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero te perderás del final de la escena. ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ay! Creo que no hay nada qué hacer. ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué dejaron de rodar?

* * *

El vestido de Kakashi se agitaba con el aire, cuando una figura apareció a sus espaldas.

—Mi querida Yumi-shi —le dijo el hombre que se había personificado detrás del sensei—. No puedo vivir sin ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Kakashi con un mal intento de voz aguda.

—Te amo Yumi-shi —le dijo Takato—. Ven conmigo y seremos felices por siempre. Cásate conmigo y…

—Espera un momento —dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo la declaración—. Ya sé qué es lo que está mal. Con un demonio. ¿Qué acaso no sabes que el matrimonio está pasado de moda? Ahora entiendo porque Yumi te rechaza siempre. Lo que la mujer de hoy quiere es sexo sin compromiso.

—¿Sexo sin compromiso? —repitió desconcertado el hombre.

—Por supuesto —confirmo el sensei mientras adquiría una expresión de placer absoluto—. ¿De qué sirve casarse? En cambio, el sexo sin compromiso es algo que se disfruta una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

—¿Me darías eso Yumi-shi? —inquirió Takato.

—Encantada Takato —le dijo Kakashi mientras bajaba el cierre de su vestido.

* * *

_xD Lo sé, lo sé. No es el mejor trabajo pero a mí me parece divertido. No sé ustedes que tienen que decir al respecto._


	11. Sin sentido

_****Pido una disculpa por el tiempo que he pasado sin publicar. La verdad estaba esperando avanzar más con la historia, pero entre los trabajos escolares no he hecho mucho. Pero bueno, ya me reclamo el co-autor de esta historia, así que aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Este capítulo ya lo tenía preparado desde hace mucho, pero la verdad es que después de lo de la granja no sabía como seguirle, así que este capítulo resulta un poco sin sentido pero aún así creo muy diverido._

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Sin sentido**_

—¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO PERVERTIDO? —gritó Sakura mientras pateaba a su sensei, con lo cual lo mandó a volar muy lejos.

Kakashi salió de sus ensoñaciones con un fuerte dolor en el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa Sakura? —le preguntó a su pupila.

—¿Cómo que qué? —inquirió la Haruno enfadada, pero mientras se tapaba la mano con la cara—. Súbase ahora mismo el cierre del pantalón.

Kakashi regresó a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo mismo que en sus ensoñaciones: bajarse el cierre. Es una suerte que Sakura hubiera llegado en ese punto y no después, cuando la cosa ya estaría más libre (por decirlo de alguna manera).

—Gomenasai Sakura —se disculpó el sensei mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Es un maldito cerdo" exclamó enfadada Sakura-inner.

"Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que se esconde debajo de ese pantalón" se dijo Sakura a sí misma, mientras que se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera despertado de aquella manera tan brusca a Kakashi. Las ensoñaciones de la pelirrosa eran aún mejores que las que había tenido el sensei.

* * *

DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS

—¿Cómo que no vamos a grabar esa escena? Tenemos que grabarla, mientras más realismo haya será mejor.

—Sakura se ha negado categóricamente a hacerlo. Dice que no tiene intención de perder su virginidad frente a las cámaras.

—¿Su virginidad? Si esa hace mucho tiempo que la perdió. ¿Por qué crees que tiene el protagónico? Si no fuera por eso el papel principal lo tendría Ino.

—No quiero saber qué hiciste

—Lo mismo que tú hiciste con Sasuke.

—Continuemos grabando por favor.

—Sí, pero la escena entre Kakashi y Sakura.

—Y yo no he hecho nada con Sasuke, por cierto. _Aunque lo cierto es que no me desagradaría_.

* * *

Kakashi se acercó lentamente a la Haruno, sin haberse subido el cierre.

—Sé que lo deseas Sakura —le dijo Hatake mientras hacía ademán de meterse la mano.

La pelirrosa soltó un grito.

* * *

DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS

—ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO KYUTO.

—Auch, eso debe doler. ¡Uy! No quisiera… Sakura…

—¡AY! Está bien, olvidémonos de esta escena.

—Me alegra.

—Te advertí que a Sakura no le gustaría.

—Señor Seamisai, Shino-kun…

—Dile que seguimos grabando. Tenemos algunos problemas técnicos.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Ay, eso dolió! ¿Para qué te vino a buscar ese técnico Seamisai?

—¡Para nada! Oye, te dejó un moretón muy feo en el ojo Sakura. Por eso te dije que no era buena idea.

—Tenías razón, he de admitirlo. Pues continuemos con lo que íbamos.

* * *

—¿Adónde fueron todos Sakura? —le preguntó Kakashi tras haberse subido el cierre—. Un momento estaban todos conmigo y al siguiente habían desaparecido.

—Fuimos a cazar para comer —respondió la Haruno.

—¿Y qué cazaste? —le preguntó el sensei.

Sakura le mostró una pequeña oca. Incluso eso le parecía algo excesivo a la chica, aunque sabía que seguramente por eso perdería.

En aquel momento un gran bulto hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Sakura no pudo evitar dar un grito.

—Tranquila Sakura —escuchó la voz de Sasuke debajo del oso enorme que veían sus ojos—. Soy solo yo.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Kakashi—. Un oso se ha tragado a Sasuke-kun.

* * *

DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS

—¿Quién metió eso en el libreto?

—¡Y eso que no has visto lo que viene!

—¡Claro Kyuto, claro! Me muero por ver qué has puesto. ¡Espera! ¿Tiene que ver con Sakura?

—¡Pues clarines, mi querido Seamisai! Y también con Naru. Ya verás que acción.

—Necesito ir al baño.

* * *

—Eso fue un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar —le reclamó Sakura a su sensei.

—¿Es que acaso no pueden ver la vida con la misma pasión que yo? —preguntó Kakashi-sensei—. Para mí, cada día es como un capítulo de uno de los libros Icha-icha.

—Lo dice porque a diario lee uno, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sasuke mientras depositaba el oso en el suelo.

—Uno sería poco —respondió Kakashi—. Y ahora que lo dicen, necesito ver qué pasa con Takato después de que Yumi lo despreciara.

Y dicho eso se puso a leer nuevamente su libro.

—¡Veo que atrapaste algo realmente grande! —le dijo la pelirrosa al moreno.

—Un poco —contestó Sasuke satisfecho de sí mismo—. ¿Tú qué atrapaste?

Sakura le mostró su oca.

—¿Eso? —preguntó Uchiha visiblemente decepcionado—. Naru te aplastará.

—No me importa —respondió la Haruno—. No pienso comer mucho. Además, ¿qué horrible cosa se le puede ocurrir por perder?

—¡Oigan todos! —se escuchó la voz de Naru—. Prepárense para recibir a su nueva ganadora.

—No creo que hayas podido ganarme Naru —gritó el chico hacia dónde provenía la voz de Naru.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó la chica.

Una gran sombra oscureció el cielo.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó la chica Haruno.

Naru aterrizó con su presa enfrente de los otros dos chicos, los cuales no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse con la boca abierta.

—¿Y bien Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué me dices ahora?

Sasuke no podía decir nada. Realmente la presa de Naru era mucho más grande que la de Sasuke.

—No me gustan los mariscos —dijo la pelirrosa mientras sentía náuseas.

La presa de Naru era nada más y nada menos que un enorme calamar. A ninguno de los otros dos chicos se le había ocurrido pensar en una presa marítima.

—Bueno, por lo visto yo gané —dijo la rubia muy orgullosa de sí misma—. Así que me toca poner el castigo a la perdedora, en este caso Sakura-chan. Y creo que de castigo me gustaría…

* * *

DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS

—¿Esto es una broma cierto?

—¿Qué estás esperando Naru? Quiero ponerme a grabar esa escena.

—¿De qué se trata Naru-chan?

—¿No has leído el libreto Sakura-chan? Nunca me imaginé que este pervertido se atreviese a tanto. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Yo solo me meto con hombres! No pienso hacer de esto un Yuri.

—¿Un Yuri? No es lo que me estoy imaginando, ¿verdad Kyuto?

—Si te estás imaginando una escena entre tú y Naru, pues lo único que puedo decir es que el público de hoy quiere ver escenas lésbicas y ustedes dos…

**PUM.**

**ZAS.**

**PAS.**

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Podemos cambiar esa escena. No es muy difícil. En realidad Sakura-chan no perdió. El perdedor fue Kakashi-sensei. El no cazó nada, así que se puede decir que la presa de Sakura es más grande que la de él.

—¿Qué?

—¿No es Kakashi una mejor opción que Sakura, Naru?

—¿No es eso pedofilia?

—Ya no soy una niña, querido. En todo caso sería gerontofilia.

—¡Nada les parece! Solo falta que quieran que esta escena acabe siendo un Yaoi.

—No es mala idea Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué te parece Sakura-chan?

—Un Yaoi… Sería interesante. Y Kakashi y Sasuke…

—¡Ah! ¡Eso sí que no! yo quedé en segundo lugar. No me pienso meter con Kakashi-sensei. Naru tiene razón, eso sería gerontofilia.

—¡Oye! ¿Están insinuando que estoy viejo?

—Nosotros no insinuamos, decimos las cosas muy claramente.

—¿Entonces el Yaoi será con Kyuto?

—¡Óiganme! Yo ni siquiera soy partidario de esa idea. Además, yo no soy como Seamisai.

—¡Entonces Seamisai!

—¿Me hablaron?

—¡Qué bueno que llegas!

—Esperen. ¿Están seguros que Seamisai puede entrar? Se supone que esto es un fic de Naruto. ¿No debería haber solo personajes de Naruto?

—Takato no es un personaje de la serie.

—¿Y porqué no puedo quedarme con Takato?

—¿De qué me he perdido?

—Solo es que Naru y Sakura quieren hacer una escena Yaoi dentro del fic. Oye, ¿qué es eso que te escurre de la boca?

—¡Huevos!

—Creo que ha estado practicando para la escena.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo solo…

—Señor Seamisai, lo busca Shino-kun.

—¡Demonios! Dile que tenemos problemas en el set.

—¡Shino-kun! Dile que pase.

—Naru, tú no eres nadie para decidir quien pasa y quien no pasa al set.

—¡Oh vamos Seami! No te pongas así. Como si no supiéramos lo que hacen tú y Shino todas las tardes con tal de que te asegures que Sasuke… ¡Ooops! Eso iba a ser un adelanto.

—¿Yo qué voy a hacer?

—Te vas a divertir Sasuke, no te preocupes.

—No quisiera interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que continuar con la grabación.

—El problema es que no tenemos la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, Kyuto. Cualquiera diría que la historia se nos ha quedado atorada.

—¡Este capítulo ha sido un error! Les pido disculpas a todos nuestros lectores, pero…

—Deberías limpiarte la boca antes de hablar.

—No me interrumpan.

—¿Seamisai?

—¡Shino-kun! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Y por lo que veo en tu pantalón tú fuiste quien acompañó a Seamisai.

—¡Demonios!

—¡Ay! Olviden todo esto. Hagan de cuenta que este capítulo jamás ocurrió. No me importa lo que se imaginen que sucedió entre el capítulo pasado y el que sigue, ustedes llenen las lagunas que hacen falta con su imaginación. Me apuesto lo que quieran a que encontrarán algo mejor que esta historia sin sentido.

—¿Vas a apostar? ¿Te importaría apostar a Shino-kun? Me dejó con ganas desde aquella escena en que estuvimos a punto de…

—¡Fin! ¡Corte! ¡No sigan grabando! Y por supuesto que no voy a apostar a mi Shino… ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo uso los posesivos?

—Creo que me halaga.

—Por lo menos Seamisai no es un pervertido como Kyuto. Te felicito Shino. Encontraste un buen partido. ¡ESO NO ES UNA CAPA INVISIBLE, KYUTO-BAKA!

—¡Auch! Y yo que estaba seguro que estaba acercándome sigilosamente a ella.


End file.
